Of Fireflies and Fireworks
by Lioness2012
Summary: After hermione gets left at the yule ball someone stumbles upon her. through miss happenings of the night... they end up in the most intamite of situations. Currently on Hiatus...
1. background info

**Background info**

Ok… so the story will start out in Hermione's 4th year at Hogwarts and Fred is in his sixth: making Hermione 15 and Fred 16.

Hermione has an older brother, Anthony (Tony for short); who is 17 and a senior in high school. She also has a little sister, Zachery (aeire for short); who is 14 and a freshman in high school. Tony is 6 feet tall with blue eyes and dark brown hair with a very laid back disposition. Aeire is 5'3 with hazel eyes and dark brown hair with a hyperness that didn't seem to be obtainable.

Hermione's parent's names are Justin and Clara Granger.

Our story starts off where Ron and Harry left Hermione on the staircase during the Yule ball.

_I hope you all enjoy this fic that has been a long time coming!_


	2. Dirty Dancer

**Chapter 1:**** Dirty Dancer**

Hermione sat by herself on the large granite staircase; sulking in her own tears of confused sorrow. _How could he do this to me? _She thought to herself, tears still pooling on the floor. _He ruined everything! And now even Victor won't look at me. _Her eyes wondered back into the great hall to see none other than Lavender Brown dancing with Hermione's date.

"What's eating at you Granger?" Hermione whorled her head around to see who was addressing her; Fred Weasley… he sat down next to her on the stairs to see how she was doing.

"Your little brother's a jerk…" she mumbled softly, only loud enough for him to hear. Their eyes met; hers glossed over with tears while his were full of sympathy.

"That is kind of old news Hermione." He chuckled as he allowed her to place her head on the crook of his shoulder. "It will all be ok…" he cooed in her ear.

Almost everyone was cleared out by then and only a few older students were left in the hall. The two of them sat there in silence; Fred allowing Hermione to soak his shirt with her saltwater tears. He stroked her hair and held her hand as she silently cried onto him.

"What happened to Katie?" She asked as her tears halted.

"She was tired and went to bed." He answered back in a slight whisper. "Maybe we should head back to the common room."

"Yeah…" she smiled softly. "Maybe…" He helped her to her feet.

In one hand, He held her shoes… and in the other, her hand. They walked silently down the hall, listening to each other's footsteps. All of the portraits were asleep, except for a few who were nocturnal.

Mrs. Norris trotted along and stopped in front of them.

"Are we allowed to still be up?" Fred asked as they came to a halt, the dingy cat still glaring at them with large yellow eyes.

"I actually don't know…"She trailed off. At that moment in time footsteps, clumsy ones, could be heard slowly walking down the hallway.

"Crap!" Fred said as he grabbed Hermione and forced her into a broom cubert nearby.

"How long do you think we have to stay in here for?" she asked while his arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"I don't know." He rested his chin atop her head and exhaled heavily. "We're still quite a ways away from the tower." He whispered in her ear. Chills went sky rocketing up her back as butterfly's pooled in her stomach.

_What the Hell is going on? _Hermione asked herself, she could feel her hormones raging out of control as she started to feel a warmth between her legs. _O god no… I'm getting turned on by Fred. _She struggled to get away from his arms and succeeded, that is until she tripped and came clashing down on her back to the dusty, stone floor. And with her, tumbled Fred.

There were no words spoken, only harsh breathing. "Fred… would you mind getting of…" but nothing more left her lips because his came clashing down on hers.

The heat of the fire and butterfly's began to rage a war within her as she gave in and kissed him back. She opened her mouth to allow his tough to enter. He obliged and took the hint. Their toughs hungrily fought against one another… neither willing to give up any time soon.

Her dress had already begun to ride up her slender legs, within seconds his hand began to hike it up higher. Hermione's hands found their way into Fred's hair, allowing them to get tangled. His hand trailed from the hem of her skirt (which was already bunched at her waist) up to the back of her dress. His lips left hers and trailed over to just below her ear. "Mione…" he breathed just before nibbling on her neck. She responded by moaning and spreading her legs in order to shift them into a more comfortable position.

At the moment they were on the floor; Fred between Hermione's legs. She began un-tucking his dress shirt as he unzipped her dress. The sleeves fell down her arms while she sped up with unbuttoning his shirt. He practically tor the dress off her before throwing it to the side; she had wore no bra underneath it so she was almost completely naked, besides her knickers.

While allowing her to take his shirt off, Fred trailed his lips from her throat to her breast. She began clawing at his back while he massaged her with one hand and sucking on her breast with his mouth. His mouth lingered for a few seconds before trailing down to her stomach and finally resting by her heat. He nibbled and suckled the soft skin above the only piece of clothing left. Slowly, he took a hold of the fabric and slid it down her thighs… leaving her completely bare.

"Fred…?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" it was so soft, she could barely comprehend as he started kissing her from the inside of her thigh and up.

"I…" she breathed, she was now soaking wet and his mouth was getting closer and closer. "I don't…" her whole body started to flush a deep red, not to mention the large amount of sweat she was producing. "We should…" She trailed off again. His tough outlined the contours of her opening. Once he reached her clit, she arched her back.

Her legs were now over his shoulders and pressing him to go further. She reached behind her to find something to steady herself, but her hand could only find the cold brick wall. His arms were curled up and around her thighs keeping her steady. Quickly, he licked her clit; several times in a fast and rough motion. This action made her whimper. Uncurling his arm from her thigh, he ran his and over her opening.

All of these actions slowly started to form an erection in Fred. The whole thing was arousing… her pleas, her protests; even the noises she made turned him on. His pants grew tighter and extremely uncomfortable. His shaggy hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck with sweat.

His index finger dipped into the hot flesh of her vagina. As soon as he found the spot that turned her on the most, she shuttered. He inserted his middle finger, as tight as she was… he was still able to make her moan.

This was the first time Fred had ever done something like this. Sure he had messed around with people; Katie… even Penelope Clearwater. But it was never this intense; both of them were completely run by their hormones.

Somewhere in between manipulating her, she finally shuttered. She screamed out pleasure, however it was rather loud. Fred's hand clamped over her mouth. "Love… you're a little loud. Don't want to wake up the whole castle now." He laughed slightly.

She shook her head slightly before toppling him over so that she was the one on top. She brought her hands down to his belt and started to undo it. Lifting up his hips, she was able to shimmy his pants and boxers down with ease. She traced her hands from his pelvis, up his sculpted stomach, and finally resting on his shoulders. Dipping down, she caught her lips with his.

She suddenly became aware of what she was doing to him; it was poking her in the pelvis area. "I… need… you" he whimpered as their mouths separated for air. If it was even humanly possible… those words turned her on even more. This time he was the one to push her forward so that her body lay flat on the floor; her legs wide open to him.

"Fred… I'm a…" he looked her in the eyes as she spoke. "Virgin." She said, barely speaking. She didn't know what to think; _God, is this really happening to me?_

He gave out a slight chuckle in response. "Me too… were in this together." He retaliated while planting soft butterfly kisses up her jaw. "You ready?" he asked in her ear.

She nodded slightly… _Screw Ron! _Slowly he entered her, she gave a whimper as tears started to spill from her eyes. He stopped for a moment to let her regain herself before continuing.

Slowly they started to pick up the pase; both bodies on fire. They rocked together uncontrollably, electricity went from Hermione's lower back to her head. When they were close, Fred bit down hard on her neck as both of his palms slammed to the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they began to ride off in to the unknown. Both were whimpering each-others names. Their bodies started to uncontrollably rock together; Hermione first, then Fred.

He laid his head on her chest as they settled down. She began stroking his hair as the both breathed heavily. She let her legs rest on the cold stone floor; her perfectly styled hair, now was a mass of sweat, curls, and bobby pins. He brought his head up to meet hers in a gentle airy kiss.

"Wow…" He breathed.

She smiled at herself. "Yeah… wow."

They fell asleep that night, cradled in each other's arms; breathing in the dust that covered their bodies.


	3. The Hurricane

**Chapter 2:**** The Hurricane**

_Hermione pov_

For a week after the… the incident, I ignored him. He seemed to be everywhere; the common room, in the hallways, at every meal. I couldn't escape him. On the sunny side of things, he was ignoring me as well.

I was so embarrassed, the morning after was terribly awkward.

_My back hurt and my eyes burned, not to mention I was clammy. I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings; a large wood door was in my face, my ball dress was crumpled in a heap to the right. Looked down at my body; naked. I was naked, and not only that but there was a pair of arms holding me in place; freckled arms. Not quite aware of what had happened the night before, I turned around to face who was holding me._

_Fred... it was Fred Weasley. His hair was all over the place as he breathed so softly; he was also bare. The memories of the previous night flooded back to me; the fight with Ron, Fred and I trying not to get caught for being out late… the two of us having sex in a broom closet. _

_Poking him in the shoulder, I attempted to wake him. But he only hugged me closer. So I did the only thing I could think to do, which was waking him upside the head._

"_Ouch!" he yelped, waking up from his sound slumber. "Granger?" he asked, as flustered as I was. He ran his hand through his hair and observed our surroundings. "Where are we?" his eyes trailed from my head and down, his eyes turning darker as he looked down at himself._

"_Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" I asked him._

"_Oh god!" He groaned. "Did we…?"_

"_Yah… I think we did." I responded as I reached for my panties. "Would it be alright if I could barrow your shirt, to get back to the common room in?" _

"_Sure…?" He started putting his pants on as well._

_I reached for his white dress shirt. "I'm only asking because it would be terribly uncomfortable for me to walk around in that thing."I explained, buttoning up the shirt. I grabbed my shoes and my dress. "Goodbye Fred." I walked out the door, not bothering to look back._

And I didn't say one word to him sense.

Yet, here I am; sitting between Ron and Harry, every so often gazing over to look at him. He sits there, next to George and across from Katie and Angelina. His eyes shifted and looked up at me; I blush, look away, and try to concentrate on the conversation that Ron and Harry are having with Dean and Seamus.

"So Hermione how was it? I mean being rescued by Krum, that is?" Ginny sat down next to Dean.

It took me a moment before I understood what she was asking me. Then it hit me; yesterday was the second task. "It was…ok, I guess. I really didn't know what was going on we broke surface of the lake."

Ginny noticed my awkwardness. "Hey… are you ok?" Her eyes moving in motion, examining me.

"I fine." I huffed slightly; picking up my things and storming out of the great hall. It seemed like forever; the walk to the tower. Once I arrived I placed my bag of books on my bed and left to go outside.

It was down poring, but I didn't care. To me the cold, clammy rain felt good; refreshing somehow. I wandered over to my favorite tree; a large oak at the left side of the bridge. Collapsing into a heap; I closed my eyes, attempting to clear my head. I took out my wand _"Sheldotum" _I whispered shortly before a protective bubble shielding me from the rain and oncoming thunder.

Taking out my potions text, I began to study. I was so buisy with my own thoughts, which I failed to realize someone was invading my bubble. Looking up I found Fred taking a seat in front of me.

"We need to talk." He said, more serious then I have ever seen him.

"About?" I looked down at my book.

"What happened the other night." He replied simply, taking my book away.

"I didn't know that it was worth talking about." I answered, attempting to snatch my book back.

"Not worth talking about? We… had…" he trailed off, captivated by the word.

"Sex" I stated simply just as I took my book back. "It's a normal thing… it happens." I mumbled under my breath as I went back to my reading. "Just a part of life" I added.

"Mia… I like you." He fessed, and I put my book down to look at him.

"Fred, it's not like I don't like you. I just don't want a relationship right now." I told him as the clashing sound of lightning went on outside my magic made bubble.

His face fell as his eyes trailed to the ground. "Well Granger, I knew you were an insurable know it all. But I didn't know you were a selfish whore too."

I was shocked. I was so angry that I threw my book at him. It's not like I meant for my eyes to weld up with tears… but it happened. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN FREDRICK WEASLEY!"

He stood up and turned around, not bothering to say anything, and storming out.

I watched as he walked away. _"Fred" _I whispered, tears now freely falling from my face. It was angry at myself for yelling at him, but he was just so rude.

Attempting to read my book, I found myself drifting off. My concentration level had gone down. Knowing that nothing would get done, I put my book back into my bag and demolished my bubble. Rain soaking me within seconds.

I walked back to the common room in a depressed state. Out of the corner of my eye I could see harry giving me a concerned look, but he didn't bother to say anything. I spotted Fred sitting next to George on the couch; talking to a 2nd year. I shook my head in disappointment before retreating upstairs.


	4. OMG

**Chapter 3:**** OMG**

A month came and went, and things went back to normal. It was now February, and the snow had begun to turn into mucky slush. I began to burro myself in my work, and on top of that I spent the rest of my time helping harry out with his tasks. The mere thought of Fred was practically erased from my mind; until that fateful morning, that is.

I had woken up around 6, nothing special; it was the normal time I usually woke up from my slumber. Got dresses in my button up white shirt, plaid skirt, knee high socks, and cloak. I brushed my hair, my teeth… my face. A normal day, until I got nauseous. I almost didn't make it to the toilet, before throwing up. Then just like that… I was absolutely fine.

_Maybe it's just some sort of food poisoning. _I brushed it off like nothing happened, completely pushed it back to the back of my mind; Ready to start the day off without any complications.

As usual, the great hall wasn't filled heavily with students. I saw Luna sitting on the far end of the Ravenclaw table, taking a breath of air I walked over. I put my book down next her and started filling a plate up with food.

"Good morning Hermione." She said in her sweet tone of voice. "You put more bacon than usual on your plate."

I looked down, thinking about what she just said to me; my plate was practically seeping over with bacon." I guess I'm hungry." Thinking out loud.

She just shrugged and went back to the book that she was reading as I sat there picking through my food.

Going through the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Same old routine; go to classes, help Harry and Ron with their homework.

"Hermione." I turned my head to look to the other bed on my left side. Lavender, _Oh what has this world come to._

"I walked into the bathroom this morning to be greeted by the unpleasant scent of vomit." _Just Great!_ "Now I've talked to everyone else here." I looked to my right, practically fell of my bed due to the staring eyes of Pavartie. "And no one else did it."

I was choking on my words, searching for something to say.

"It's ok, I'm just wondering if you are feeling alright. Are you?" Lav asked with a sincere look on her face.

My eyes went back and forth between my to dorm mates. "I'm fine." I said slow and sternly before picking up my book and digging in. the two of them looked at each other, but said nothing more on the subject, both going back to their own home work.

It wasn't till the next morning that I realized something was truly wrong. I was in potions, Snape just about to give us our homework when I felt the nausea again. I quickly raised my hand.

"Miss Granger, I've not put up the assignment yet. What could you possibly have a question about?" He sneered at me. The rest of the class had begun to stair.

"Please sir. I need to go to the bathroom." I spat out, putting my hand on my chest.

"Well I'm sure that you can wait until I dismiss you." He turned his head back to the board.

"But sir…" I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out. I had to get out of there. I sprinted from my seat, but before I could make it to the door, I vomited.

Snape stood there for a moment with a look of utter disgust. "Miss Perkinson." He gestured toward pansy. "Take Granger to the hospital wing… now."

"But Professor…" Pansy started to protest.

"Now!" he sneered, it echoed throughout the room.

"Yes Professor." She quickly got up from her desk and approached me. "Come on Granger." She was now sneering at me.

We slowly walked out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron and Harry looking at me, both equally concerned.

As soon as the doors shut behind us, Pansy picked up her pace. "Hurry up mudblood!" she hissed.

Through the halls we hustled. I was starting to feel better, actually I was feeling fine.

"Madam Pomfry!" Pansy yelped loudly as soon as she spotted the hospital.

"Miss Perkinson, what seems to be the trouble?" The head nurse came galloping from her office.

"Granger here barfed all over the potions room. Professor Snape ordered me to bring her here." She said before grabbing me by the forearm and shoving me in her direction.

"Ok, miss Granger. Please sit on the bed over here and remain calm." Pomfry pointed at the far bed. "Miss Perkinson you may go." She waved Pansy on her merry way.

"Now Hermione, what did you feel before your… incident?" She looked me in the eyes while feeling under my ears.

"Nothing, I was fine. Just like yesterday." I stated.

"What happened yesterday?" she put her hands down and looked at me.

"I threw up before going to classes. But I was fine afterwards." I confessed

Pomfry looked at the ground before asking me one simple question. "Have you been Sexually active in the past couple of months?"

I looked at the ground. "Yes" I answered quietly.

"Hermione… the reason that I asked is because I have a theory that you may be pregnant." My heart sank as she spoke those last few words. "I'm going to have you lay down now, and pull your shirt up." I did as I was told. She put some red goo on my stomach before pointing her wand at it.

Madam Pomfry whispered something that I didn't quite comprehend before a flash of green light hit my stomach. I gave her a confused look before my stomach turned bright purple. "What is that?" I practically shrieked.

"A positive pregnancy test." There was no emotion behind her words, but her face was filled with sorrow.

"I am. Pregnant, I mean?" I asked in a hushed whisper. I covered my mouth in surprise.

"It appears so…" she reassured me as my stomach went back to normal color.

"Well…" I stammered. "What should I do?"

"Adoption or keeping it. Termination is illegal." She stated. "I will give you some time to think on it, it's a big decision. But in the mean time, I will need to know who the father is." She was ready with her pen and paper to write it down.

"Why?" I asked defensively.

"I just need to know for health reasons." She explained, clicking her pen.

"Fred Weasley." I said simply and she wrote it down.


	5. Lead me Home

**Chapter 4****: Lead me home**

I walked down the hallway hidden behind a shadow of shame. It was nearly 6, and no doubt that the dining hall was filled with people. A group of 3rd years passed me by, laughing and smiling as they went. One of them looked at me and waved, I gave a sad smile; she looked at me funny before continuing to talk to her friends.

In passing the hall I see the Gryffindor table filled with bight energetic peers laughing and gossiping. I put my hand on my stomach "What am I going to do with you?" I whispered down.

I put on a smile, and straitened my tie before walking into the hall. "Hermione!" Harry shouted towards me in an instructing manor.

"Yes harry?" I walked up to him, looking down as he was looking up.

"I was wondering if you could test me on the 100 herbs test for tomorrow?" my face fell; I actually thought that he was going to talk to me about something real. But instead he talks of nothing.

"Yeah, sure" I replied, taking a seat between him and Neville.

A few feet down I could hear the obnoxious laughter of Fred, George, and the rest of their posy. I hung my head low while picking at the pork in front of me, completely losing myself in sorrows. This seemed to have gone on forever; that is until Dumbledore came up to the podium and announced that we should all go to our dorms for the night.

I walked in silence next to Ginny on the way back. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear her voice until she stopped me from walking any further. "What did Madam Pomfy say?" she demanded, putting her hand on my shoulder.

It took a moment before I what she was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Harry told me that Pansy took you to the hospital wing, so?" her words were nudging me.

"Yeah it was just a bug." I wanted to tell her, I really did. But I just wasn't ready at that moment to tell anyone really. Well except the people I had to tell: Madam Pomfry told me that I had to send my parents a letter within a week's time, or else she would do it herself. And added to that I had a meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall in two days to discuss my situation; she had also told me that it would be good if I could have Fred there with me.

That only gives me a little less than 48 hours to tell him, I teared up at the thought; this wouldn't only ruin my life, but his as well. "Really I'm ok…" I held my head high and walked to the 4th year girls' dormitory.

"Hermione!" I had barley opened my door to find lavender practically jump on me. "Just the woman I wanted to talk to!"

Looking at her with wary eyes I spoke "What is it lavender?" I breathed, I wasn't even sure if I liked her very much at this point.

Her eyes got very big… and very bright. "I just wanted to say how sorry I was for the night of the ball." I nodded in a sort of confused state. "But Victor asked me out to Hogsmead this weekend… and I was wondering if it would offend you if I were to go?" I was shocked, never in a million years did I imagine _Lavender_ ask _me _for permission to go on a date.

"I guess it would be ok…" I concluded after several moments of pondering the thought. To tell you the truth, I hadn't had much time to think about the subject of _Victor _when the subject of _Fred _lingers almost constantly.

"O thank you Hermione!" she gave me a bear hug as I slowly patted her on the back. Dashing away as she has done so many times in the past, I fell on my be. Snatching a scrap piece of parchment; I began to wright:

_Fred,_

_There's something I need to talk to you about. Please meet me in one hour in the common room._

_Hermione_

With that statement I sent it out the window with Hedwig. I hung my head low, I had to tell him at some point; I figured.

That next hour was the most nerve wracking moment of my life; I slept, I cried… I threw up. And when the time came, I slinked down stairs. Almost everyone was asleep.

The fire was slowly crackling to a dead warmth. Fred sat on the large sofa in the middle of the room, staring into the fire. His long shaggy hair covering his eyes and his elbows rested on his knees.

"Fred…" he spun around almost like a reflex. I staggered to sit next to him; sitting cross legged facing him. "There's something I need to tell you."

He just looked at me with those eyes… those sea foam eyes that made me gulp in fear as I thought about what I was just about to do to his life.

"Ummm… I don't know what how to say this…" My mind's thoughts swam; part of me felt sympathy: sympathy for myself and for him. The other part of me just wanted for this to get done and over with.

"Out with it Hermione!" he was very rude and seemed to be angered. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

My eyes welled up with tears. "I'm Pregnant…" I said softly.

He seemed uneasy and shocked, he stood up and backed away a slow and short distance. "Wait… what?"

"I'm pregnant." That time I said it a little more confident then the first time.

He pointed at himself "Mine?" his eyes were wide and his legs a bit shaky.

"Who's else's would it be?" I snapped slightly. I looked him strait in the eyes… almost saying 'this isn't a joke.

"I… I…" he trailed off. "I gotta go." Taking off up the stairs, not bothering to look back… I sank into the sofa and cried until I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. wait say that again

**Chapter 5****: … wait, say that again. Did you just say what I think you did?**

"Miss Granger, would you please have a seat… you as well Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore gestured to the two large cushioned seats in front of his desk. Dumbledore and McGonagall were positioned on the opposite side; Dumbledore seated, McGonagall standing; with her hand resting on the back of his chair.

The day before had been a nightmare;

_ I woke up around 6 a.m. on the sofa to find myself rushing to the bathroom. Thank goodness it was only the common room bathroom; I've been throwing up almost every morning. I really did hope that the rest of the dorm wouldn't catch on to what was happening to me. My mind swam back to that moment of pity I felt for myself last night. _

_ I had to tell him, tell him that I needed his assistance that fallowing day… to go talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall. But did he even care about the baby?_

_ I slumped down to the hall with the rest of my house, to sit in my regular seat. Fred was uncontrollably making cracks with his twin, and also managing to offend Katie bell at the same time. Oh how I wished to be that carless… not with this big of a problem looming over my head._

_ I followed him out into the corridor and waited for him to be alone… which luckly happened when Angelina pulled George away._

_ "Fred?" I asked in as small, timid voice. His head twirled around, ginger strands trailed behind._

_ "Yes…" he had a hint of annoyance in his voice. Not to mention the scowl on his face that seemed out of place._

_ I stuck my fists to my side and marched up to him. I spoke in a monotone voice. "You have no right to be angry at me, I didn't do anything." Well, I did do something… we both were responsible for this._

_ Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, his face softened a bit. "What is it that you want?" he huffed._

_ I huffed, "Dumbledore would like to speak with us, McGonagall too."_

_ Fred's eyes narrowed. "Why must you bring me into this?"_

_ "Because Fred, it's your baby too." I stated after surveying the area for unwanted listeners._

_ "Then I guess you shouldn't have brushed me off after we did 'it' then." He stated in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice. He started to walk away._

_ "I am sorry for that." I tried to convince him not to leave. I was about to burst into salty tears before he turned around._

_ "What time." He caved!_

_ "10 a.m." I replied with a relief right to it."_

_ "I'll be there." and he walked off._

"Now I'm sure that you both know why we are here today?" Dumbledore stated less that asked. His half moon glasses were tipped to the tip of his nose and his eyes traveling between the two of us.

"Of course sir." I stated simply, nodding my head in understanding. I looked over to find Fred looking very uncomfortable.

"Now I'm not here to lecture you, only to give you the information on what we, as your school officials, must do according to our bi-laws." He spoke in the comforting tone most of us Gryffindors had come to enjoy. But now, it was only making me more anxious.

"And what might that be?" I asked, placing a hand softly on my lower stomach.

"Now, this isn't the first time this has happened. And it certainly will not be the last." He explained. "To insure that this school stays a proper institution like it has been for the past many a years, it is with utter disappointment that both of you are to have you acceptance from when you were eleven removed."

Both Fred and I looked at him with vacant expressions. Trying to decode what he had just said.

"I'm sorry to say that you are both expelled." A lurching pain went through my stomach as Fred finally open his mouth to say something.

He stood up, his face flushed and his back stiffened. "But Dumbledore! That can't be right; Hermione is one of you best students… and I don't understand why this should include me?" He was confused over his own words, and he was being the more serious then I had ever seen him before.

McGonagall opened her mouth to make a retort, but Dumbledore stopped her before she could get a word out. "It's alright Minerva, he has a right to be upset." She seemed to ease with his words. "Mr. Weasley, I am very aware that Miss Granger has been one of the brightest witches Hogwarts has ever had. But she has broken a rule, and not one that is ever taken lightly." He shifted me a sympathetic look. "An as for you, you are the father. Just because you don't have the child inside of you doesn't mean you are any less responsible." Fred sat back down in a silent defeat.

A thought crossed my mind. "But what about my… our education?" a tear was starting to find its way from the corner of my eye.

"Ah, there is a home school option offered through the ministry for special cases like yours. I suggest that when you get home you do your best to contact them." He looked over at Fred to state his next line. "And I anticipate both of you will look into the option." Fred hung his head low, a look of anxiety rested on his posture. "Now Minerva" He gestured toward his head of house. "I must take my leave, you know what to do." And with that, Dumbledore stood up and brisk fully trotted out of the room.

"I know that this is tough, but both of your parents' were sent letters an hour ago. However it is not my place to explain to them why the both of you have been expelled. So I give you these." She handed us each a piece of parchment with the official Hogwarts emblem at the top. "These are copies of the letters sent to your parents.

I looked over mine more carefully:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_ It is with great regret that I right to you. This letter is to inform you that your daughter, Hermione Jane Granger, has been expelled due to rule breaking .She will be anticipated to ride the next train to Kings Cross on the 7__th__ of February._

_Hope you are well,_

_Minerva McGonagall, head mistress of Hogwarts_

"As you both see, you have 2 days to get your affairs in order. Your train leaves at exactly 10 A.M. sharp on the 7th, Thursday. You will be dismissed from the rest of your classes." Her face showed hints of pity but anger was also thrown in the mix… but not without disappointment leaking though. "You are both dismissed."

It took me a moment to find my legs to walk out; however Fred didn't even bother to stand up. So I grabbed his wrist and he, not willingly, stood up and walked out with me; his hair over his eyes and looking at the ground.

"So what should we do?" he looked up with those deep oceanic eyes. He opened his mouth and something that I didn't think would come out of his mouth found its sensible mind.


	7. Day number One

**Chapter 6****: Day number One**

In normal Pov

Hermione was speechless, Fred had actually apologized! A real life Weasley Twin apology and it was legit. Afterwards she felt like there was a bit of a shiny spot recovered from the day.

The rest of the day was spent going through books and cloths; throwing the un-important away and packing the needed. Fred took the liberty of throwing every little bit of homework in the trash; every single last piece of parchment and essay.

After growing tired of puttsing around with his luggage, he flopped on the bed and let out a large sigh. He mulled over the day's events in his mind, trying desperately to come to terms with it all.

He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't even notice his own brother walking in and sitting on his bed.

"Where have you been all day?" The worried feeling in George's tone sent out a signal that he was hurt. "I mean, you weren't in potions or charms. And you missed lunch, you never miss a meal, you love food almost as much as Ron does."

Fred turned his head and looked at his twin "What? Say that again." He said sheepishly.

"Your out of it Fred. You disappeared after DADA."George looked around the room, noticing Fred's open dresser that had barely anything in it. Not to mention his brother's suite case was open with cloths stuffed inside. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Umm…" Fred was lost for words. _How can I even begin to explain this?_ He questioned himself before spotting the copied letter on his desk. The letter that held his expulsion "Here, this should sum it up." He tossed the letter to George.

George unfolded it:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I am writing to you today. This letter is to inform you that your son, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, has been expelled due to rule breaking. He will be anticipated to ride the next train to King's Cross on the 7__th__ of Febuary._

_Hope you are well,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts_

"You pulled a prank without me?" George huffed; the two of them did everything together. "This just goes to show you that you can't do anything without me." The hurt tone was back in his voice and his green eyes were getting the puppy look to them.

"I didn't" Fred Replied, retrieving the letter and setting it in his suite case along with other miscellaneous things.

"Didn't what?" George was now both hurt and confused.

"I didn't pull a prank. I would never plan something like that without including you." Fred stated, trying desperately to get to a point where his brother would eventually leave the room.

"I wish… Hermione's pregnant." He confessed, trying to give his brother a hint that this has nothing to do with any of their previous tom-foolery.

"Hermione? As in The Hermione Granger? How on earth did Krum manage to get her to agree to something like that?" George's mind started to turn. "But what does that have to do with you?"

Fred shook his head. _He doesn't get it… the kid is mine._ "Krum wasn't the one that she had sex with…" George gave him a crooked look. Fred mentally and physically slapped himself in the forehead. "It was me she slept with, I'm the father." George's eyes widened. _Finally,_ Fred thought.

"But… when did you… how did you… hu?" He blinked a couple of times, attempting to register the fact that was just laid out in front of him. "I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down, brother." Fred stated with a hopeless look on his face.

"I am?" George mumbled looking at his state of position. "I guess I am." George rubbed his forehead and ran his hand though his hair.

"The Yule ball"

"What?"

"That's when it happened." Fred explained, while sitting up cross legged. "Ron was being a complete git to her. Left her on the stair case all alone, and Katie had turned in early." He took a breath. "She was complaining about her feet being tired and what not. Hermione was sitting there by herself. So I went over to see what was wrong."

"So you took advantage of the girl weeping over our baby brother?" Fred could tell that his brother was having a hard time wrapping his head around the thought of his own twin sleeping with their little brother's long time crush.

"No, there was no 'taking advantage' of any kind. I tried to be a complete gentleman and walk her back to the common room…" but he was cut off.

"What do you mean you 'tried'?"

"Will you let me finish?" Fred snapped, he didn't want to talk about this anymore than he had to.

"Yeah… sorry" George held his hands up in defeat. In all the years they have been together, Fred rarely snapped and meant it.

"Anyway were about half way to the portrait when Filch's cat came about and started to fallow us. Now, I don't mind getting caught but Hermione is a different story. We went into that old broom cabinet behind the staircase and… well… you know the rest." As Fred finish George broke out into a bit of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You two did it in a broom cabinet. How 'Romantic'" His laughing stopped and breath went back down as he stated this sarcastically. "So what are you two going to do?"

"I haven't got a clue… it's all happened so fast. She only told me a week ago." He gazed over at his trunk. "And now I'm expelled." At this moment anyone who would have walked in on them would have noticed the mutual understanding between them. They had spent their whole lives together. Now that bond was to be broken due to one stupid, selfish mistake on Fred's part.

On the other side of the spectrum; Hermione was having her own difficulties.

As soon as she arrived in her dorm she began to cry as if the world was ending. She flopped on her bed and spent the rest of the afternoon wallowing in what she had done and how her future maybe set back or even ruined.

"Hermione?" It was Ginny, seeing as how neither of them really had every spent any alone time, until now, the two were not the closest of friends.

Hermione sniffled and removed the dried tear stained stands of hair form her red sorrowed face. "What Ginny?" She breathed, attempting to steady her speaking composure.

"Is everything ok?" she sat on the bed opposite me. Before I could say anything she snatched up the letter that was copied. "What is this?"

"Ginny, that's private" I attempted to snatch it back, but Ginny being who she is wouldn't let me have it.

"O… Hermione's in love." She sang looking down at the letter. _Not quite_ Hermione thought to herself; watching for Ginny's destined reaction. Her face turned form mysterious to confused in a matter of seconds as her eyes trailed down the short written parchment. "What did you do?" she questioned, handing the letter back to Hermione.

"It's a long story." She mentioned, shifting so that my eyes were level with hers.

"I have time." Ginny was one of those people who weren't much to gossip; unlike say Pavarti of Lavender. And she won't open her mouth especially since the expulsion had to do with her older brother.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well in a nut shell, I slept with Fred." Ginny's eyes grew in fascination, like everyone else who I intend to talk to; she probably thought that if I was to do that sort of thing with a Weasley, it would have been Ron.

"Fred? As in my older brother Fred?" Ginny asked, wrapping her head around what Hermione had just said to her.

"Yes" she stated simply, lying back down on her side.

"And they expelled you for that? It seems a bit harsh."

"Well you would think, but that's not all of it?"

Ginny's eyes slitted in weary. "What else would there be?"

"I'm pregnant Ginny." Ginny was taken back.

"I'm going to be an Aunt?"

"That's one way to look at it." Hermione gazed off. _I didn't even bother to think about that. I've been pondering about what I should do with this thing; keep it or adopt it. I didn't even bother to think about what my decision would do to the Weasley's. I'm sure Molly would never forgive me if I gave it up… and what about the Rest of Fred's siblings? I suppose that after the initial shock of this wears down; they will be expecting a little niece or nephew. That's just wonderful… just absolutely wonderful._

"What do you plan to do?" Ginny snapped her from her dazing.

"I haven't got the slightest clue." Hermione confessed.

"Have you told your parents yet?" _Shoot, I still have to do that…_ Hermione was not looking forward to the next few days.


	8. Day number Two

**Chapter 7****: Day number Two**

Normal POV

The second day came and went, but not without a few bumps in the road. Seeing as how Fred and Hermione were dismissed from classes; they had plenty of time to talk about what their next move was going to be.

"I don't even know what I'm going to tell my parents. The letter that they got didn't release a ton of info." Hermione confessed while curled up on one of the worn maroon recliners in the common room. All of the other students had left about an hour ago to get to their classes for the day.

Fred was on the couch; acting more lax than he was the previous couple of weeks. "Your parents… I don't even know what mine will say to me after I tell them. At least with yours you know what to expect." And that was true, his parents had a reputation to act very calmly in difficult situations. But both Fred and Hermione knew what to expect from her's.

Ever since Hermione was a baby, her parents expected only the best from her; finish her general schooling, go to some sort of institution for higher education, and get a job to support herself. And only when all those things were completed were they expecting their daughter to get involved and find a husband, and children they weren't even thinking about… everything was starting out backwards for her.

"How 'bout this" Fred spoke. "We tell them together, so that we each won't be targeted separately."

Hermione compromised "But I wouldn't suggest getting all four of them in the same room at one time to tell them." Fred nodded in agreement. "It would only cause chaos, we were brought up differently."

"True that…" They looked at each other in understanding "Who knew that this would happen?"

"These things really aren't foreseen; they just sort of happen." Hermione commented before they both broke out in a silent laugh. At least the two of them seemed to be on the same page.

Hermione skipped lunch that day and decided to attempt to start packing. Unlike Fred, who tosses everything in a clump of mess in his suite case, she likes to take her time. Everything was folded and put into the proper place. And she liked it that way; most people just assumed it was OCD but Hermione liked being foolish about how organized things were, it's just one of the characteristics that makes her the know-it-all that she is.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Pavarti spoke, knocking Hermione out of trance.

"What does it look like?" Hermione asked, _how idiotic can she be, I'm obviously packing_.

"Where are you going?" She placed a hand in Hermione's suite case, feeling the fabric of her newly folded shirts.

"The moon" it was a sad joke on Hermione's part. "No, I'm going home."

"Why? We aren't supposed to leave until the summer. You could get into some serious trouble. Just because your "Hermione Granger, Hogwarts brightest student" doesn't mean you get special treatment.

Hermione's face grew in disgust; Pavarti didn't even know what she was talking about. "I was kicked out; you don't need to know anymore." Pavarti barely had time to move her hand before Hermione snapped her case shut. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to the bathroom." She walked over to the bathroom door and slammed it behind her. Pavarti stood there, shocked. _Did she just say she was expelled?_

On the other side of the castle, Fred sat down for lunch. He had done most of his packing the night before, and his appetite was similar to that of Ron's.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry walked over to him, a look of concern all over his face.

"I saw her a little while ago in the common room… she's probably in her dorm's though." Fred explained, turning his attention to a large pile of venison steak on his plate.

"Thank you, I have to ask her about an assignment." Before Fred got a chance to open his mouth to tell Harry that she might not want to be bothered; harry had left.

What happened next was not expected at all by the 20 or some house mates that unfortunately heard what was happening.

Ron came and sat by Fred. His face was vacant with a very questionable look that not even his brother could place. "What is this?" In his hand was an envelope, slightly crinkled where he had been holding it up.

"How would I know, but it looks like a letter to me." Fred said with a face that had the word 'Duh' written all over it.

"Earl brought it to me a while ago. I thought it was mine, but then I read it." Ron held it out for his brother. "It's your's"

Fred snatched it up in one quick swipe; practically ripping it in the process. Not so carefully, he grabbed the letter from the holder and read:

_ Fred,_

_What could you have possibly done to get yourself into this mess. I understand that you and George like to make jokes; but doing something that was obviously drastic was very stupid on your part. Your father is taking off work to come with me to get you tomarrow; and you better be ready to explain to use exactly what you did to get yourself expelled._

_Mom_

"You got yourself kicked out?" Ron asked a bit too loudly. A few heads were turned in their direction. "What did you do?"

"It's frankly none of your business." Fred didn't even bother to look at his baby brother, the phrase was mumbled.

"You might as well tell me now. I'm going to find out sooner or later." Ron insisted.

"Damn it Ron, I just said it's none of your business."Fred raised his voice, attracting even more attention.

"Come on Fred."Now it was a battle of who was the loudest… and this battle of Ron trying to get a confession out of Fred kept up until Fred snapped.

"Hermione's Pregnant" No sooner had he said that, those twenty or so students fell silent as Fred covered his mouth with his hand.

"What… say that again, I think you just said that Hermione was pregnant?" Ron was star struck, his face growing that famous red that he usually got when he was angry or upset.

"You heard me Jackass! And I'm the father!" Fred pushed his plate back, not bothering to take another bite and stormed out of the hall; leaving many students, especially girls, to gossip amongst themselves.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, calmly reading her charms book when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Harry." A guy's voice answered.

"Come in." she replied. He walked in, carrying with him a book and some parchment which he sat at the end of the bed.

"Are you alright?" He was being the concerned brother figure. "You haven't been it school for the past couple of days." He mentioned "Are you feeling ok?"

All she managed to get out was "I guess you could put it that way…" She didn't manage to get anything out before the sound of gossipy girl's footsteps could be heard parading up the stairs and into the room.

"You're pregnant?" Lavender squealed. She rushed over to Hermione's side and caressed her stomach. "Why didn't you tell us?" behind harry was Pavarti and the other two dorm mates; Katie and Shelly.

"What would give you that idea?" Harry asked with shock at Lavender's words. Hermione's face was filled with embarrassment and shamefulness.

Shelly opened her mouth. "Well the father just told practically the whole school at lunch!" Her eyes were beaming… this was the biggest scandal Hogwarts has had in a long time; a fourth year and a sixth year getting pregnant… let alone that it was Granger and a Weasley.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Who… who's the father Hermione?"

She swatted Lavender's hand away. "Fred." She stated simply.

"Now would you all kindly get out of my sight?" She grabbed her wand and waved it at the curtains of her canopy bed… shielding herself from any more embarrassment.

The rest of the day was spent like that… Hermione read quietly to herself in her closed bed… she even charmed some food up.

Fred too spent the rest of the day alone, avoiding anyone possible.


	9. Brother?

**Chapter 8****: Brother?**

Normal POV

In the morning Hermione set out to find Fred after all of her things were packed. She managed to haul her case, and book bag down to the common room with her. Fred was waiting on the couch, talking to Harry. Hermione reaches into her book bag and retrieves the things harry had left the previous night.

"Hey Harry" He glances up at her. "You left this last night." She hands the book and the pieces of parchment to him. "I'm sorry that I can't help you, and I don't just mean about this." A tear slides down her face as he takes the things from her hand.

"It will be ok." He says, pulling her into a hug. "I can always write you with things I need help on. Right?" He whispers, trying to sooth her.

"Right!" he releases her and turns to face both Fred and her. "I'm late for class, good luck to the both of you." I gives a weak smile and walks out of the room.

"Alright there 'ermione?" Fred stands up and walks towards her, places a hand at the small of her back.

"I'm ok, I keep looking around… wondering if we'll ever see this place again?" she comments looking about the room; she hung her head low out of sorrow.

"Hey… this will all turn out for good you'll see" But Hermione wasn't listening to him; she was lost in her own thoughts, and he picked up on that and decided to do the one thing that started this whole mess; he dipped his head down and kissed her. She wasn't shocked, not really. She melted into him. It wasn't like the first kiss they shared; this was soft and comforting. Not hormone ran with need.

"Ehem!" Professor McGonagall walked in with a few small pieces of paper in her hand. Hermione and Fred separated, her cheeks flushing. But he regained his composure and put on a smile. "Are you two ready?" They nodded. "Here are your train tickets, your carriage to take you to the station is in front of the school." She turned to walk away but not before an add-on "I wish the best of luck to both of you." She gave Hermione a smile before fully turning around and leaving.

"Do you need help carrying your things down?" Fred asked her, getting ready to take both his things and hers down stairs.

"I'm not helpless yet Fred." She laughed.

* * *

><p>The train ride home was comfortable enough for the two of them. They were an hour into the ride when Hermione fell asleep; her head resting on Fred's lap with the rest of her body curled up into a fetal ball. The seats were narrow, so her knees were sticking off and one of her arms was touching the floor.<p>

He stroked her soft hair and smile at her. _I haven't ever even met her parents. I suppose it's safe to say that they are going to hate me; I knocked up their only daughter. _He glanced down at Hermione. _At least she doesn't hate me._ He smiled, she stirred a little and snuggled her nose into his leg. She had started to shiver; so Fred removed his own coat, revealing his grey shirt that defined his body, and draped it across his baby-mamma (sorry I had to say that). Seeing her settle down made him feel better about his situation. He rested his head back on the seat and fell asleep himself.

Because for now, in that moment, he was a piece.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Kings Cross around 4. Hermione made like a cat and stretched out. She laughed when she look up and saw that Fred had fallen asleep also.<p>

"Fred… we're here." She sang, but he didn't bother to move; even notice that she had said anything. She sat up, contemplating what to do. She shook him, nothing. Then she giggled at herself and dipped down to give him a small peck on the lips.

His eyes slowly opened, taking his surroundings in. "are we there yet?"

"Yes, sleepyhead." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Are parents should be here." He groaned as she took charge and led him out of the compartment.

"I don't see them?" Fred said as they got off the train. "They mustn't be here yet." He sighed in relief and his hand stopped squeezing her and held in more lax.

"Hermione! Lil' sis, over here!" They turned around to see who was calling out. A boy no older than Fred rushed up. He was around 6 feet with dark brown hair and eyes… his facial structure identical to Hermione's. "Mum and dad got caught up in a meeting, so they asked me to come and get you." He looked over at Fred. "Who's this?" the boy's eyes narrowed as he looked the other male up and down.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Fred asked repeating the strange boy's eye motions.

"Fred" Hermione said gesturing to the boy. "This is my older brother, Anthony." Fred was taken back, _She has a brother, why didn't she ever tell anyone?_

"Tony" She gestured from him to Fred. "This is Fredrick, my… boyfriend." They hadn't officially talked about it yet, but what else could she had said? 'this is Fredrick… the guy that knocked me up'?

Tony's eyes turned to slits. "Is this why you were kicked out?" he looked to Fred. "What did you do?" Fred had a good 2 inches or so on Tony… but he was built and could certainly hold his own.

"This is not the place to talk about this!" the boys were getting too close for comfort, thankfully Arthur and Molly showed up just in time.

"Fred! Hermione?" they walked up side by side. "Were you expelled as well deary?" Molly was shocked to say the least. She could have probably thought up at least a couple hundred reasons as to why Fred had been kicked out. But Hermione was different, she followed the rules.

"What happened? Who is this?" Arthur asked, pointing towards Tony.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Hermione asked. "Somewhere less open?" she looked around; she spotted the coffee house that resided in the station. "Maybe over coffee?" the two adults looked to where she was looking.

"If it's that important…" Molly considered.

"Mia… Mum and dad wanted you home right away." Protested her older brother.

"Tony, it will only take a bit. We should be home by 5." She compromised.

Tony didn't say anything more, just went along with the other 4.

Once the five of them settled with their refreshments, Hermione was the first to speak.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley… this is my older brother Anthony." She introduced "Tony… these are Fred's parents."

"It's nice to meet you… Tony is it?" Molly asked, Tony nodded. "Hermione, I wasn't aware that you had a brother? I thought you were an only child."

"Nope, I have a little sister too, ZaKaerie." She confessed, looking proud at herself.

"What I would like to know is what you two did to get yourselves in this predicament?" Arthur asked, his face turning serious and stern.

Fred and Hermione fell silent. "Tony you have to promise me that you won't tell mum or dad… you let me tell them." She gave her brother a death glare, saying that she meant business.

"My lips are sealed" Tony said raising his and in promise.

"Mum, dad" Fred spoke "Please don't be mad, or angry… or yell."

"Out with it son!" Arthur was getting impatient.

Hermione and Fred squeezed each other's hands. "Hermione's pregnant, I'm the father." He said as quietly as possible, not bothering to look his parents in the eye.

Neither of them spoke. But unfortunately for Fred; Tony was sitting next to him. And Fred felt the full force of Tony's fist smacking him in the jaw.

"You knocked up my little sister!" He yelped, turning red and Hermione positioned herself between her brother and her boyfriend.

"Tony, sit down. You're making a scene!" She scolded him, shoving him away.

"Why are you protecting that bastard? Do you realized what he's done to you?" Hermione backed up to Fred protecting him from anymore un-necessary blows.

Arthur didn't like the fact that Hermione's brother was calling his son a bastard. "Now now son, it takes two to tango. I agree with Hermione, take a seat… settle down."

Tony gazed daggers at him and grabbed Hermione's wrist. "We're leaving Mia… now" he jerked her along. "Come on!"

She snatched her wrist back, Tony scowled and walked out the door… not caring that everyone in the place was staring after him.

"I should go… settle back at home, I'll owl you when I need you." He nodded as he stood up and they kissed; his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. Not caring that his parents were watching them. "I have to go." She turned around and fallowing her brother.

"What are we going to do with you Fred?" Molly gave her son a sympathetic look. "We expected that it would be for some sort of mindless prank you and George would have pulled." She sighed "I wasn't expecting to hear that I was going to become a grandmother."

Fred smiled weakly at his mother, trying to contain his composure.


	10. The Grangers

**Chapter 9****: The Gangers**

Hermione POV

Tony and I hoped into his large, black four-wheel truck. "That has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever done Mia!" he didn't bother to look at me, he knew that I would burst in to tears at any moment.

"I don't know what you want me to say…" I say, not bothering to look him in the eye.

To tell you the truth; I don't quite understand myself why I kept my siblings a secret. I suppose that when no one asked me… I just sort of never mentioned it.

"I would like to think that I have some power over you; being your older brother… but I don't like that boyfriend of yours. And his parents seemed too… homely." I rolled my eyes at him, he always looked at the exterior of people… and never the inside; and he has always been that way. He assumes the worst in people, like since the Weasleys' don't have nice clothes or money… they are automatically categorized as lowly dead beats.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" I retorted to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are the nicest people I have ever met. They may seem poor, but I assure you that their love for one another and their children is rich." I was pretty proud at my statement. My point seemed to get across to him, because he shut up after that and looked forward at the road ahead… is face read with embarrassment.

Five minutes later he spoke again. "Weasley? Is it their house that you disappeared to the last 2 summers?" he asked me, no disgust added in, just pure curiosity.

"Mmhmm… they really are nice people, once you get to know them." I said smiling at his interest, maybe there was hope for him after all.

"So when did you start dating what's his face?" I could have slapped myself then and there, I had no idea what to tell him… 'actually, yesterday… we had sex on a whim and that's how this happened'? That would only cause more unnecessary arguments; and I'm almost positive that Fred is going to end up with a very purple bruise tomorrow.

"It's Fred… about 5 months ago." So I lied, it was more to save him from the realization that Fred and I didn't really even talk to each other much before the 'incident'. By telling him this, it would give him the impression that we had 2 months under our belts before having 'you know'.

Being the middle of February, sunlight was a bit hard to come by towards early evening. It was only around five when Tony and I pulled into our driveway. It was past twilight and all of the street lamps were looming. Even from outside, I could tell that my little sister was watching TV in the house through the window.

The two of us walked up to the door; my mum must have heard us pulling in because before I got to turning the door knob… she had already beat me to it. The door opened to reveal my mum, the light from inside the house was outlining her figure; she wore a dark pair of jeans, a light blue sweater, and an apron that went down to her mid thigh. "Hermione! It's good to see you." She pulled me into an embrace. After a few seconds I returned it. "Well what are you two still doing out here, it the middle of winter!" the hushed us into the house.

Tony took off to his room, I'm assuming that once I tell mum and dad, he wouldn't want to be there to witness it. "So when are you going to explain yourself?" my mother asked crossly. My Aerie, my little sister, twirled around on the couch to face me.

"Yes Mia… what did you do to get kicked out of that witchy school?" Aerie wore a snide glare, her arm resting on the back of the couch. The both of them were waiting for an answer; looking at me intently as I stood there, wobbling.

My face was starting to heat up and turn red. "Where's dad?" I ask, my face now a noticeable dark pink. "I want to tell you all at once." I said quickly while moving to the dark blue arm chair stationed to the west of the couch.

"He is in the study… I'll go get him." My mother said quickly, her short dark hair bobbing behind her as she hurried up the steps. Aerie watch me with cross eyes, inspeackting me from head to toe.

"What?" I asked, returning her gaze.

She shook her head. "I knew that something like this would happen sooner or later." She commented smiling smugly while she played with her shoulder length hair that was as straight as a pin.

"What are you going on about?" she always had a way of being manipulative; I can only imagine what was going on in that little brain of hers.

"That you would hit rock bottom… now tell me, what did you do?" I know that she isn't only curios, she feeds on gossip… if it were up to her, her life would be just one big soap opera.

Before I could say anything mum and dad came down the stair case. Mum was bouncing in the lead and dad was rubbing his eyes; he must have fallen asleep in his office.

"Would you like for me to get Tony as well?" Mum asked as dad took a seat next to Aerie on the couch. She perched herself on the arm of the same piece of furniture.

"No, it's ok. He already knows… I… I told him on the way here." I stammered. I had really hoped to have Fred here with me, but I suppose being corned like this doesn't give me time to have him with me. Our original plan was that both sets of our parents be at the train station. I really was a surprise to see that Tony was the one that came and got me.

"Hermione" My father started, his elbows on his knees with his back hunched over. "I know you haven't given us an explanation yet. But I would like to let you know that it was a shocking and a large disappointment on your part to have that letter brought to us. We sent you there in the hopes that you would thrive. You did, but we hoped that you would continue that." He looked at me in the eyes, I can't believe that he was giving me a guilt trip even though I hadn't said anything yet. "Would you please tell us what you did? Maybe something can be done; maybe there is a way we could get you back in…."

"Daddy, you need to stop." Tears had started to leak from the corners of my eyes. A cloud of shame started to hover over my head. My parents were weary sending me to Hogwarts my first year. When they learned that I was top of my class; they were ecstatic to send me for the years after that. It kills me that I made one stupid mistake to alter the whole darn thing.

"Mione. We he is only trying to help. He's right maybe something can be done…" my mother started, but I cut her off too before she could finish.

"I can't get back in! it was final and nothing can be done about it." I was now full on crying now, my cheeks wet with salt water. "What I'm trying to say is… I'm pregnant." I covered my face with my hands, to ashamed to look at either of them.

My father shot up in his seat, mum almost fell off her perch, and my sister's eyes grew with interest. Dad was the first to speak, "You're… you're, pregnant?"

I slowly nodded my heady, peaking through my fingers. "Yes" I stated at a whisper.

"I wasn't expecting that." My mother stated rubbing her temples as if she had a head ache. "Who's the father?"

"Yes; Hermione Granger, who is the father of this child?" my father copied with a snide.

"Fred Weasley." I said quickly, trying to not sob any louder that I already was.

"That boy you're always telling us about, the one that you said that had the 'emotional range of a teaspoon'?" Mum quoted me.

"No, it's his older brother." I explained, attempting to keep the level of intensity in the room at a minimum.

"Older!" Dad was fuming, he was now completely red in the face as he stood up. "You had relations with an older man?" he boomed looking down at me.

"Not that much older daddy, I'm 15 he's 16." I stood up, attempting to match his level.

"That still does not give you the write to get knocked up at this age! What are you planning to do?" Those were the exact problems I was having with myself at the moment.

"I don't know." A gave in, looking away. I rubbed my wet eyes with the back of my hand.

We all stood there, not knowing what to say or do next. It was as if time had just stopped for us and only us. I shook my head and stood up consult. "I'm going to my room, call me down when dinner is ready." I stated before father could start on me again.

Tony was looking at me with a sympathetic face as I came up the stairs. "It's going to be ok you know. They'll calm down eventually." He tried to cheer me up, but it only made me want to cry harder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" he came up and scooped me into a comforting hug.

I didn't say a word. My entire life he was the one that helped me hold myself together for the most part. Everytime I was teased, he was there to pick up the pieces; every time I scarped my knee, he was there to make it better.

I took a deep breath before he released me. "I'm going to go rest." I commented before slipping into my room and flopping on my crispy clean bed.


	11. Meet the parents

**Chapter 10****: Meet the Parents**

Normal POV

Fred's parents gazed at him as Hermione walked out the door to find her brother. Fred looked back at them with a sheepish look. Their heads were trying to get around what had just been revealed to them. "Mum, Dad?" He looked at them.

"Fred, my boy, we should get you home." Arthur commented, ushering his son and wife out of the café and into the street.

Arthur had brought the family car, seeing as how Fred wasn't old enough to aporate home. Molly failed to say anything to her son the whole way home. But Fred didn't mind, he was lost in gazing out the window at the fast moving country before him, his thoughts swimming with agony and discomfort.

Dust swarmed around the vehicle as the three pulled into the home driveway. Chickens and ducks were clucking and gaggling about; some even taking flight due to the sudden change in appearance.

Fred sat on the couch, both Molly and Arthur gazing; pondering about what to say. "Fred, we don't know what to do with you." His father started.

"We hoped that you wouldn't be stupid enough to do something so rash." His mother finished; a silent sorrow hiding behind her eyes.

Fred stood up, not wanting to hear any more. "Mum, Dad, I know what I did. There is no need to tell me so. I'm going to my room; Hermione said she would owl me." He stated plainly while running his hand through is lengthy hair before leaving them behind and started to climb up the many stairs to his shared room.

And to no such surprised, not five minutes later; Hedwig arrived out of the twilight with a small not attached to her leg. She hooted and Fred plucked the note from her leg. As she cleaned her feathers, he un-folded the letter:

_Fred,_

_ I told my parents. I know we had planned to tell them together, but I was cornered. My family would like to meet you, tomorrow in fact. Lunch would be great._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

Fred sat the scrap down at the desk that he and George shared over the summer before sitting on his bed. He allowed himself to wonder into a dazed stated; his elbows on his knees with his hands running through his hair: _What have we done?_ He wondered to himself. He was truly beating himself up over this. Not only was he worried for himself or Hermione; he was worried what effect this may have on their friends. He was fully aware that his own little brother may or may not ever speak to him again, not to mention possible beat down Ron would give him.

Fred said nothing to his parents the rest of the day. It was surprising to him because normally there were at least 4 kids including him running around; now it was just himself and his parents.

He wrote Hermione back, telling her that he would be at her house the next day to meet her parents. The thought was nerve-wracking to him; Tony was bad, Fred could only imagine what her father would be like… especially since she had already spilled the beans.

"Mum, Dad!" Fred stated rather loudly while coming down the stairs. His hair was a mess due to all of the tossing and turning of the night and bags under his eyes due to lack of sound sleep.

Arthur looked up from the profit and then at his son; taking in his appearance which held a wrinkled grey tee with blue and grey plaid pants. "Yes Fred?" he breathed, his expression was aloof.

There wasn't really tension in the room, it was more or less his father thinking '_Son, I have no idea what I'm going to do with you…' _and Fred not wanting to say anything more or less upsetting than need be.

"Hermione wanted me to go to her house around noon today. Is it ok if I take the car?" Fred didn't ever actually get his license… neither did anyone else in the family; yet they all drove it whenever. 

Arthur said nothing, he only pondered by tapping his large finger to his chin. "I guess it would be counterproductive of me to say no, given the circumstances." He half mumbled to himself and to his son. "Just be back at a reasonable time." It was his way of saying yes. But the circumstances were odd to say the least. He couldn't very well tell his son, a soon to be teen father, 'no' to going to see the girl he had knocked up and meet her parents. No, that wouldn't be helping that situation at all.

"Thank you." Fred mumbled gratefully before turning on his heels to grab some milk from the fridge. "Where's mum?" he asked looking around for his absent mother.

"She went to the ally… said something about supplies for the garden." His father replied turning the bent page of the paper. He looked around at the clock, it was almost eleven. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Arthur asked.

Fred smirked, that smirk that he or his twin usually get when the notice an opportunity to make a joke. "I thought I would go like this…" Fred gestured to his gray tee and pajama bottoms. "Figured I couldn't make any worst impression that I've given already" He commented waiting for his father to reply.

Arthur merely stated "Suite yourself" not even looking at Fred. His face fell; usually his father would at least chuckle at one of his jokes, but not today.

"I guess I'll go get dressed then." Fred walked away without even giving the milk a second thought.

Fred tor through both his and his brother's wardrobes; His image of Hermione's family was proper, he wanted to at least look nice… and not like some homely teen. But he was have tough troubles, neither him or George owned anything more than a few cloaks (which wouldn't fly in the muggle world) tons of ripped jeans and t-shirts. At one point and idea snapped in his head; Percy. Yes, the sweater-vest loving freak may actually be his savior.

Fred walked into Percy's room without giving it a second thought. In the end, he found a nice non-holy pair of jeans, a white button-up and a black v-neck sweater. Just to add to the look, Fred put on his glasses, which were wide black and rectangular: he never really did have good eye sight; he just always neglected to wear them. But in this scenario they were perfectly necessary. And then to top off the whole ensemble, black and white sneakers.

Fred looked at himself in the mirror, barely recognizing himself… he felt like a nerd, almost like a male Hermione.

The drive into London was a peaceful one, there were still slight spurts of snow littering the ground, and it was quite a peculiar sight to see the small blades of grass peaking through. Fred was mentally prepping himself the whole time… for all and any obstacles.

Hermione's house was medium sized, nothing to extravagant. There were patches of dirt where a flower bed would lie, leading all the way up to the house, from the street. And a welcome mat sat just before the door. His hands were shaking and tense moisture began to gather between his fingers as he slowly raised his hand to ring the bell. Once done, he heard the faint sound echo through the house.

It took a little more than a few moments before the door slowly opened to reveal a girl, Aerie. Her face was curious but then brightened up with mischief as it reveal her sister's boyfriend. "You must be Fred." It wasn't a question, she eyed him up and down. "Should have known… nerds date nerds." She said quietly… Fred softly chuckling.

"Aerie, who is it?" called a deep male voice from inside the house, it was the father.

"It's Hermione's boyfriend!" Aerie called back. "Well come in…" She swung her arm into the air behind her, telling him to come in.

Fred was shaky as he walked into the living space. A man a little shorter than himself came into view; he had black hair that was starting to grey on the edges, brown eyes that held a protective beerier. "Fred I presume?" He asked, folding his arms on his chest.

"Justin…" A woman stepped behind Hermione's dad, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't finished talking to you…" she stopped talking when she looked up and saw Fred. "Well hello, I'll go get Hermione." She swiftly walked out of the room.

The man looked at the boy. "You might as well sit down; you are going to be here for a while." Fred started to fuss with his collar; maybe wearing two layers of shirt wasn't such a good idea. As he sat down stiffly on the couch, the man sat opposite on the chair.

"Well I know why you are here… I just don't know what to say. Neither I nor Clara ever expected our Hermione to get into such a mess as this." Justin noted out of frustration toward the boy.

"Mr. Granger I want to say I'm…"

"Fred?" Hermione walked into sight with a smile on her face. Fred stood up to embrace her in a large hug.

"I'm glad you're here." She whispered to him as she pulled away, looking up at him with a look of wonder. "When did you get glasses?"

"Long story" He smiled. He wanted to kiss her, but before it could get that far Hermione's dad coughed.

"Ahhemm… I do believe we are here to discuss a matter." He stated sternly, everyone seated themselves accordingly.

"Mum, dad… this is Fred; My boyfriend." Hermione introduced, attempting for the meeting to go smoothly.


	12. The Tempest

**Chapter 11****: The Tempest**

Hermione POV

Dad was starring daggers at him. I could feel Fred squirm next to me on the couch. "Settle down" I hushed, placing my hand on his knee.

"So, Fred" my father noted as he put emphasis on his name. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked with a smirk on his face, I could tell that he was expecting to have Fred make a fool of himself.

"Well sir, I don't understand what you would like me to say." Fred confessed, looking him in the eyes; dead center. "We didn't mean for this to happen… it just did." Wrinkles of stress started to form above his brow.

Father nodded, "Well, are you going to be involved in any part of this?"

Fred looked with shifty eyes to my mother. Her eyes were soft, trying to decode the poor boy. "Yes… whatever Mione plans to do, I'll back her up." that was is simple statement as he grabbed my hand with his and started to trace circles on the back of it. Oddly enough it started to send tingling sensations that spread to my lower arm.

"Daddy, what do you attempt to accomplish?" I asked looking at him with a pleading gaze.

Father stared at me before opening his mouth; "I'm trying to understand the reason as to why you would do something so foolish as to have a baby." He stood up, starring daggers at Fred and me. "And you!" His voice started to escalate, his attention was now pointed at Fred. "What business do you have? Knocking up my 15 year old daughter!"

I knew mum didn't have the common knowledge to stand up to him, but Tony did. I was so wishing that he was here; instead of at soccer practice. I was afraid, afraid of what he might do to Fred.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Fred stated, standing up as well, I felt much better know that he had a good 4-5 inches on my dad. "I can say sorry and I am sorry, but I have a feeling that would not satisfy you."

"No it does not!" Father roared, if I didn't know any better I'd say that he was trying to seem like the taller of the two by raising his chest as close as possible to Fred as he could. "And I don't appreciate smart asses like you!"

"Justin, give it a rest." My mother was yanking him away by grabbing his arm and using all of her muscles to protect Fred. And I actually did the same to my counterpart.

"It's no use." I stated with a pleading look on my face, the testosterone in the room was making me want to cry, not to mention the insane headache that was bubbling up.

Fred looked at me for only a second, but it was enough time for my father to yank his had back from my mother's grasp, pull back his fist before finally smucking Fred one on the cheek.

"JUSTIN!" and "DADDY" both escaped for myself and mum at the same time. Fred brought his hand up to his cheek and started to rub it; I could already tell by the growing red mark that there was going to be a definite bruise there.

"Hermione go up to your room, and take your boyfriend with you. I have to speak to your father; alone." I had no problem understanding her fevered words. I latched my hand onto Fred's wrist and tugged him along to my room. My heart was pounding the whole while.

"I cannot believe he did that…" I stated, closing my door behind him.

Fred took a seat on my bed; had still attached to his cheek. "I can" He mumbled as he started to rub it.

I smiled at his hopelessness. I took a seat next to him and removed his glasses with both my hands. "Let me look at that" He had stopped dead set and allow me to remove his hand. The color, now beat red, was creeping up and down his cheek bone. "Well… you're going to have a bruise." I looked around. "Stay here; I'll go get some ice." I hopped off the bed and walked out of my door. Before shutting it, I gave Fred a small smile and he returned it.

"I don't understand why you did that!" It was my mother's voice, I was outside of the kitchen door; eavesdropping.

"Clara. I did it because the kid deserved it." My father's shroud and booming voice echoed back. "I don't know what we should do with her."

"I know…" Mum trailed off, I saw her pacing in the kitchen.

"I want to get her far away from that boy!" Father roared, and I felt for the second time that day that I was going to cry.

"You know we can't do that" Mum said in a soft tone "if this were a drug or alcohol problem, I would agree with you."

"And why is this any different? Sex goes right alongside those things. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought as our daughter a whore." I clasped my hand over my mouth, a tear steaming down my face.

Mother chose to ignore the last statement "This is different because of the baby. The little tyke is a part of him too… do you want it to grow up without a father?" I was proud of my mother, in all my 15 years I had never ever witnessed her stand up for anyone this long.

There was a silence. I took it as an opportunity for ice. I slowly walked in, keeping my sight set for the freezer. "Hermione" I closed my eyes in distress; it was my father.

"Yes dad?" I didn't move, only clenched my fists.

"I'm sorry" His voice was only semi-sincere. I could tell that it pained him to say the simple words.

"I'm not the one you should be saying this too." I went back to what I was doing; retrieving an ice pouch from the freezer. I huffed before turning around. "He's going to have a bruise" I noted as I walked back to where I came. "And a rather large and painful one at that."

"How are you?" Fred was laying his back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. His shirt had risen up a couple inches from his waist; give me a small view of his abs.

"It hurts… but I'm ok." I lay beside him, handing him the ice pack. "This is just not your week."

He laughed softly; "Yeah, first your brother hits me, and then the next day your father punches me… I have a feeling I didn't make a good first impression." He stated while putting the ice on his cheek.

"No, I guess not." I held up his glasses with curiosity. "So what are these about?" I asked putting them into his view.

"Those? I've always had a bit of a hard time seeing, but I dealt with it because George has perfect sight… and I don't" He explained, rolling over on his side to get a better angle.

"So that you two wouldn't look different, you neglected your sight?" I asked him, giving him a look of disappointment.

"Well my sight isn't all that bad. I can still function well enough."

"Then why not wear contacts?"

"What?" He was confused, apparently wizards hadn't gotten into the loop yet.

"Never mind" I laughed slightly, shaking my head. "I overheard my parents talking" I stated with a sigh.

"Yeah?" He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Dad doesn't want me to see you, ever." I stated with a heavy heart.

"I wouldn't expect anything less…" he commented back before kissing me. We were laying on our sides in my bed; his fingers wound in my hair. My hands were latched onto his shirt and my leg tangled in between his. I compromising situation, if I do say so myself, were engulfed in each other for so long that neither of us heard my sister.

"Excuse me," We bother froze. I untangled my legs to sit up; Fred, however stayed put, huffing angrily as I got up.

"What?" I asked her, her normal smirk crept on her face.

"As much as I would love to continue watching you and your boy toy mac on each other…" Fred gave her a questioned look. "Mum asked me to get you two for lunch." She turned around to leave, but not before giving Fred a winking smile and shutting the door behind her.

Fred rolled up into the sitting position besides me. "Is she always so…" He trailed off, looking for the right word.

"The answerer is yes, the girl lives for gossip." I started to say, "And this is the largest one she has ever had, her big sister having a baby." I took his hand and lead him off the bed, and he trailed behind me as I walked out through my door.


	13. The Awkward Elephant

**Chapter 12****: The Awkward Elephant**

Fred sat beside me on one side of the table, Tony; who had just made it home, was sitting opposed to us on the other side with Aerie, and my parents were one either end. It was quiet, too quiet.

My father was looking back and forth between me and Fred. Our fingers tangled together while I noticed Aerie look at him with doting eyes. Tony gazed down at the table. It was my mother who broke the silence.

"So, how did you two get together?" She asked looking at us.

Fred's eyes shifted to the white table cloth. "Well, you know that Fred's brother, Ron, and I have been friends for a long time now," I explained while I traced circles on the thumb side of his hand. "And I guess it was just the relations." I know that it doesn't make since, but I didn't know what to say as an explanation.

"So is it just you and your brother, Ron, then?" Aerie piped in, smiling; to no surprise. Her eyes were fixed on Fred, no shift of focus necessary.

Fred shifted to look up, glancing at my little sister. "Actually there are seven of us; bill, Charlie, Percy, George and I; we're twins… Ron and the baby, Ginny," He explained in a soft tone, not bothering to hold eye contact with her.

"A twin?" I had to restrain myself from smacking myself in the forehead out of frustration. I could tell earlier that she took interest in him, but now that she knows about George… ill never hear the end of it. "That's… interesting," she finished with a sheepish smile.

"Fred." I squeezed his hand tighter, the fact that my father started to speak made me nauseous. "Hermione tells me your 16?" He seemed sincere about his question.

"Yes, 17 the first of April" I shook my head; I knew that this would not be pleasing to my dad. I could see daddy grid his teeth, trying not to say something more, I was for one relived.

While Fred was busy tarring at his sandwich, mum brought something up. "Have you two given any thought to what you're going to do for school?" I cannot begin to tell you how happy I was that she brought up something other than the fetus.

"Before we left; Dumbledore said that there was an alternative option for graduation through the ministry…" I explained in a matter of fact tone. "But I really have not given it much thought yet."

Mum's head turned to focus her eyes with Fred's. "Have you given your education much thought yet?" that comment made me giggle, the thought of Fred thinking about his education was absolutely hysterical; no matter how much his glasses and cloths try to say otherwise.

Fred just shook his head and stated "Haven't even been able to wrap my head around it since I got home yesterday."

"Well, I have." Mum looked a little too optimistic, I was scared. "Hermione, since you are still 15 and we…" She gestured between herself and my father. "Are your parents… we are sending you back to high school."

Tony's expression remained unchanged, while my sister's eyes went wide with wonder. My father was content, while my mother held a smirk. Fred looked confused, while my mouth practically fell to the floor. "You can't do that! I want to take the alternative schooling through the ministry!" I shouted as I stood up fast from my chair. Fred didn't bother to move, he just sat there awkwardly.

"Hermione… you are better than that."My father said in a close to monotone voice. "Remember you actions have consequences, and this is the one that you will have to live with." He explained. I slumped down in my chair; I could tell that Fred was confused about what just went on.

"And maybe Fred would like to join you…" Mum mentioned. "I mean he doesn't really have that many options." Fred's ears perked up.

"What's high school?" he asked innocently… Aerie looked stunned and giggled.

Before anyone had a chance to explain, I spoke. "I'll explain it to you later." I noted so everyone could hear.

By this time everyone had finished eating, and conversation stopped. "My parents may want me home now." Fred stood up inched away from the table.

I stood up as well, tailing after him. "I'll walk you out."

His pace picked up the farther he got away from my family and almost broke out into a jog when he left the house. "Slow down." I put my hand on his shoulder to slow him down. "What's wrong?"

Turning around, he broke out into a fit of laughter. "I can't do this Hermione…"

I was dumbstruck. "What do you mean?"

"Hermione… I care for you ok." He held my hand. "But this, your family… it's too much, too soon." He rested his forehead on mine while tears leaked from the corner of my eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I don't understand, what are you planning to do?" I let go of his hand and placed it on my non-existing stomach. "You can't just abandon me…"

"And I don't plan too!" He cut me off, "I just don't want to deal with them. Your father obviously hates me, your mum may not claim she doesn't… but I know she does. Not to mention I can already tell that your sister has a thing for me," he wiped the strain a fluid from my cheek with his thumb.

Sniffling, I nodded "Ok, so what would you like to do then?"

He gave me a small peck on the lips before holding me in a protective embrace. "I'm going to go home and think on it… I will owl you when I know what to do, ok?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Ok…" I whispered as we disconnected.

As I watched him drive away in the old beat-up car of his, I began to speak down to my stomach. "It's ok baby… daddy will be back." I turned around and slowly made my way back into the house.


	14. The First of Many

**Chapter 13****: The first of many**

Hermione POV

"I made you an appointment." Mum told me as soon as I walked down the staircase in the morning, I was wearing pink flannel pajamas and blue fluffy slippers that went to my ankles. She was doing the dishes and didn't even bother to look up at me.

"For…?" I wasn't really thinking. Yawning I went and sat down at the table.

"A check-up, figured you may want to know how the baby is doing." She explained; tugging off her gloves and draining the water from the sink.

"Oh… right," I said while grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl placed in the center of the oak streaked table.

While I ate, my mother opened and closed her mouth as if she wanted to say something. It was almost as if the words and her brain didn't agree, so they were getting lost in the air on the way out. "Honey…" she finally spoke. "I also made you an appointment tomorrow at noon with the school counselor; she will be helping with your schedule."

My hand almost squashed the fruit, "I don't understand why you are insisting on this. I can't just switch from being a witch to a muggle that easily, and I really don't want to either." My hand cramped and my face went slightly red. "Don't say anything." I stated sternly; I noticed that she was about to counter with an argument that was somewhat close to the point she made the night before. "I already understand. And I can't do anything about the choice that you made… just note that I will be miserable."

"Fred can still go with you; I plan to contact his parents today about it." She smiled bleakly. "It could be a fresh start for the both of you." Her spirits were high, but mine were contradicting her's. All it managed to do was create a very uneven atmosphere. I rolled my eyes, "And your appointment for the doctor is today at 11 a.m." I glanced over at the clock. Now I'm not normally a person to sleep in, it's just that today I found myself laying in bed trying to get up enough stamina to even get up and face the world.

Now, looking at my clock, I wish I would not have… it was already 10. My mother spoke up once more; "you may want to go change, although it's not like you need to make an impression…" Before she could finish, I stood up, caused the chair to sway, and ran up the stairs.

A half an hour later the two of us were sitting in the car. It was silent until I spoke; "You know… you sort of overwhelmed him yesterday." I played with my thumbs.

"Who dear?" she waited to answered me with a questionable look to fallow.

"Fred… honestly mum!" I half shouted, who did she think I was talking about? "He doesn't know what to think about this and twice one of my family members hits him." A small look of sorrow reached her eyes. "He's terrified about being a father."

"Honey… I know really have not thought about it but, maybe adoption could be the way to go." She mentioned, trying to put her hand over mine for comfort… but I snatched it away.

"I thought about that. I decided that I don't want anyone else raising my baby… because in know that somewhere down the line I will regret it." I fessed, I had a feeling she would want to bring up that argument.

She kept her mouth shut until we reached the parking lot. And even then she only spoke "We are here."

The hospital was a large building. It had glass windows everywhere and the sight of doctors and nurses could be seen doing their job. As the glass doors opened, the lady at the desk look up at us. Upon approaching her, she said "Names?" she smiled sweetly and got her fingers ready to type in my name.

"Hermione Granger" mum answered for me before I could even find the words in my mouth.

She typed and I watched as her grey tired eyes scanned the flashing screen. "Ah yes… pregnancy check-up with doctor Holden. If you would wait in waiting room D… he will be right with you.

DR. Holden had been my doctor since I was seven, and he knew my parents well, it was almost like they were friends. I started bending the pages of the magazine I was reading, at the very least you could say I was slightly nervous.

It took about 10 minutes before the nurse came out and looked at the few other people in the room before looking at me. "Hermione?" my ears perked up as my mother waved.

"Fallow me…" it was a bit of a walk to the room. There were many twist and turns of the carpet hallway, and everything looked the exact same, like a maze. When I was younger, we would get lost on the way out. "Here we are." She was rather cheerful, and I wondered what she could possibly be happy about.

We sat down and she did the usual routine stuff on me. Blood pressure was normal, as was my temperature. My height; 5'4, and my weight; 135.

I noticed her eyes shift from happy to sad when she looked at the sheet of paper in front of her. "Teenage pregnancy…" she muttered under her breathed. She blinked a couple times, "the DR. will be in shortly." And with that she left the room.

I hopped up on the covered cushioned table. My mum was uncontrollably wiggling her legs… one would almost think that she was just as nervous as I was.

The door clicked open and a man no taller than my mother with grey hair and smile lines walked in. "Good to see you Clara… and you as well Hermione." His gaze shifted from mum to me with a small playful smile upon his lips. He sat down on the silver rolly chair and picked up the clip board.

"Now Hermione, how far along are you?" he asked not bothering to look up.

"J…" my mother started to speak for me… again. but I was able to finish without a problem.

"Just about 2 months." Mum sat back in her chair and clamped her mouth shut.

"I see… and any complications?"

"No" I said softly.

"Any history of an STD from the father's side?"

"Not that I know of…" and it was true I really didn't. but seeing as how that family was so tight knitted together, it would be a shock if there were any.

He scribbled those little bits of information down on his charts before getting eye contact with me. "Now I need to give you an ultrasound… so if you would please lay back."

I did as he instructed. He lifted up my shirt and slowly squirted this blue-goo stuff. It was chilled and I hesitated. Holden smiled at me… like that was nothing new. He swirled the goo around with this grey paddle that was attached to the small screen with a thick grey cord.

"Now just relax… this will only take a minute." He moved the paddle around in slow circles. His eyes were fixed on the screen in intense concentration… his expression changed. "Hermione!" he gasped slightly. "Is there any history of twins with the father?"

"He actually is one." I wondered why he would ask me that _unless…! _

"Well there are two babies showing up on the screen." He didn't know whether to smile or look sad. Looking over at mum, she was about to fall out of her seat.

"Twins?" I asked in a small voice.

"Twins." He assured me. He even proved it by tilting the screen in my direction. "See that little shadow on the screen?" he pointed to a tiny, barely noticeable black spot on the screen.

"Yes," I squinted my eyes to get a closer look.

He moved his finger a little bit beside it to reveal another small black dot. "And there is the other one… congratulations."

I felt like I was going to fall off the table. This morning I was only carrying one child, but now there were two of them… two children that I would have to take care of and worry about.


	15. Two for Two

**Chapter 14****: Two for Two**

My original plan was to let Fred have the time he needed to straighten out him mind. But based on the recent events and my mother sending Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the option of public school… my plan didn't stay true at all.

I lied down in bed that night, thinking of what was going to happen with that school councilor the next day. There was a rather loud rapping at my window. I turned myself over to get a better view of the glass opposite me on the other side of my room. Errol flapped profusely and out of breath. "Poor thing…" I giggled and got up to let him fly in.

He snuggled up on my pillow after he dropped the letter on the floor in front of me. There was no guessing on who it was from; it had to be Fred.

_Hermione,_

_Mum is over the moon. Earlier today she got the note from your mother about that high school place your mum asked me about. She thought it is a very "good alternative for me". I could that in her mind it was a good way to keep me out of trouble. I told her that I was planning on getting a job… but she wouldn't listen._

_Now about what I had said yesterday; I don't think I actually slept last night. Spending most of the time outside I was able to think. Here is an idea I came up with… well the one that would have worked if mum didn't ruin it. I thought maybe we could get a flat in London, I could get a job to pay for it… and us._

_But that was all ruined by our mums… I'm sorry for this whole mess Mia._

_I'm going to go with you tomorrow._

_I love you,_

_Fred_

I stared at the paper for at least five minutes… "I love you". He had never actually said it to my face… did he really love me? We had only technically been together for a couple of days. And a month ago he had called me a selfish whore… did he really mean it? He was right about one thing though… our mums were ruining our lives. His plan actually sounded doable. Granted I would have to get a job as well, not much money can be made without at least some sort of degree. But I was going to see him the next day. I had to tell him what I found out. Twins… I didn't know if he as well would be "Over the moon" or terrified about fathering two children.

I looked over at Errol, he was fast asleep on my pillow. Deciding that I would not send him a letter back, I moved the pillow onto the floor and let the poor old bird sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a wrestles day so I attempted to get as much shut eye as possible.

The clock read 8 a.m. and my eyes were heavy. Feeling like I was going to cry I heard my brother and sister leave in his truck. Tomorrow was going to be the day that I too would be getting in the shiny blackness and going off to learn things that I had no interest what so ever in.

Mum's fist struck my door multiple times. "Mione" she said in a shallow, almost sweet voice. "I have breakfast if you want it. Fred's family will be here soon, I want to talk to his mother." Fred was going to be here? At least my father will not be… "So come down, I made eggs!" I groaned and sat up; not necessarily ready to face the world.

Breakfast was good, she made the eggs sunny side up, and the bacon was chooie. I had no idea what do dress in… it took me until the Weasley got there at 10 when I finally decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a deep blue long-sleeve shirt with a tan belt for around my waist and a nice pair of tan moccasins (which were my sisters). I left my hair flow down my shoulders with only my bangs in a poof.

I almost broke out into laughter upon seeing the family. Molly was the one who came with Fred, but she was dressed in muggle clothing. I felt sorry for Fred, because she had on white tennis-shoes, a grey tee-shirt, and overalls. She definitely looked like a mom. Fred, who was looking a bit green, was wearing a red long-sleeve shirt and khaki pants. His hair was falling in his face over his glasses.

"Molly. Good to see you! Come and have some tea." Mum was awful cheerful under the circumstances. She led Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

I turned to Fred. "I have something to tell you." I managed to squeak out, I started to flush.

"Ok" was all he said before leading him up the stairs to my room. I didn't bother to close the door, seeing as how no one else was home.

"So I have to tell you something… and I don't know whether it is ok or not," I was quivering and my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

He must have noticed my behavior. "Do you want to sit down?" he asked, giving me a look of concern. I nodded my head slightly and sat on my bed and he kneeled down in front of me so that the awkward height distance wasn't too bad. "Now… what do you want to tell me?"

I looked into his eyes and mustered up all the courage I had, "We're having twins, Fred." I said it softly, so that if anyone was listening… they would not hear.

He fell back on his bum, but didn't break eye contact. "T…Twins?" he stuttered in surprise. I nodded. "When did you find this out?" it came out as a squeak.

"I had an appointment yesterday." I pulled my purse that was on my bed into my lap. I shuffled through it carefully to find the picture from the ultrasound. I looked at it for a moment before handing it to him.

He turned it this way and that; squinting to try desperately to figure it out. "What is this?" he asked, now turning the picture more frantically.

I laughed quietly as I gently removed the paper from his hands. I slid his finger just under the little shadows. "Do you see those two black dots?" I shifted his finger from one baby to the other.

He nodded. "Freddie… that's it… the twins I mean." I smiled as he looked back and forth at the two specks.

"Are they really that small?" he asked in wonder.

"Yeah" a small toothy smile descended on my face. "They are only in the development stages at the moment." I explained. "They won't start growing until they are developed."

"FRED, HERMIONE" my mother called from the base of the stairs. Both of our heads snapped towards the direction of the door. "We are going to leave in a few minutes, get down here please." It wasn't really an angry sort of shout, just one so that the volume would reach them.

"We should go." I smiled and put the picture back on my night stand and grabbed his hand, dragging him behind me and out my bedroom door.

The four of us fit into the car nicely. My mum and his mum were riding in the front; talking about their differences in family size. Whilst the two of us sat in the back, listening and holding hands.

The school was large (not as large as Hogwarts, obviously) and there were other teens wondering about exiting and entering the doors, flooding up and down the stone steps of the school. I noticed while approach all the different types of people: you got your girls who where almost nothing, people making-out, depressed people in all black from head to toe, and many other stereotypes I'm sure I'll get to know quite well. A girl with a short pink skirt and shoulder length wavy blond hair stared at me. I pushed my group along fast to escape any more odd looks.

Inside was tiled walls and floors. Lockers were up and down nearly every inch of the expanding walls that seemed to go on forever. Posters littered the wall in multi-colors along with the many trophy cases filled with gold and silver. For the most part this was nothing new, but Fred was a different story. His whole life he had been only taught in a castle… and now it's a whole new world.

The waiting room in the office area had a bad carpet job; it looked like it had been trampled on a long time and rarely ever cleaned. The reception lady looked tired; her eyes were hidden behind her rather large glasses and frizzed brown hair that was graying at the roots. "Hermoney Granger, Fredrick Wesley?" she asked getting both of our names wrong. None of us decided to correct her.

"That's us" my mum was a bit off her rocker, she seemed a bit chipper… a bit too chipper.


	16. Love it Here

**lChapter 15****: you will love it here!**

The school counselor was a woman. She wasn't very tall, and a bit over weight. She held a cheerful expression behind her small glasses as she looked up at the two of us and our mothers.

"Ah! You must be Fredrick and Her-Mee-U-ny?" she questioned examining the paper in front of her.

"Her-My-Nee" I corrected her.

"Please sit" she motioned with her hand to the chairs in front of her. "You're their mothers I presume?" she turned her attention to my mum and molly.

"Indeed" mentioned molly as she plopped into the seat on the furthest left side.

"Ok…." She trailed off onto her papers as if this meeting was scripted. "I'm Miss Tilda and it's nice to see new faces. However; it's rare, you know, having students transfer with only a third of the year left. But it is not impossible."

I looked over at my three companions. Fred was fidgeting, molly looked a tad out of place, and my mum hung onto every word the counselor had to say. I pulled my attention to Miss Tilda.

"It is my understanding that, Fredrick, you have been homeschooled up until this point?" she wasn't looking at him at all, but rather his mother.

"That is correct." Molly popped before Fred had the chance to answer. I could only imagine what it took for my mum to create our transcripts, seeing as it was a muggle school and all.

"Junior level…" Tilda's eyes fell to the paperwork and traced some lines with her finger. "and with these grades, I would have no problem putting Hermione at a Sophomore level instead of a freshmen." She raised her head and smiled up at us, or really at me. "The medical record here says that you're two months along in your pregnancy." I turned a shade of red. "I'm not here to judge," She chuckled. "What type of classes would you like to take?" she was addressing the both of us now.

"…" I had to laugh, I couldn't remember what muggle schools had for classes.

"Well what do you do?" she asked mum and molly.

Molly smiled with pride. "I stay home, I raised 7 children."

"My husband and I own our own dentist office" there was a hint of pride in her voice as well.

"Not that that helps. But I see that, Fredrick, you have taken a wood working class." I looked back at my mum, she smiled and nodded at me.

"Sure…?" Was his response… I knew for a fact that he didn't know the first thing about how to build things, other than mischief that is.

The conversation went on like this for about another hour. By the end of the meeting our schedules were finished and in our hands. Mine was easy enough to follow, but it wasn't me I was worried about.

Fred stayed at my house that night, on the floor though. It was very frustrating; trying to explain to him what math, biology, and physics were.

"I don't understand, what is a parabola?" I tried to give him some basic information before he went to trigonometry. My mum really out-did herself; she had put "Exceeds expectations in the area of math and science" on both Fred and mine's school applications. I knew I was going to be fine, but I felt like I would need to hold his hand, so to speak, throughout the rest of the year.

"It's a… oh just forget it!" I threw my hands up in the air and fell back onto my bed with a grunt. I turned to look down at me.

"Love, you ok?" he was towering over me, and I attempted to look away.

"Fine" was I said, my gaze fell on the shopping bags. Mum had taken both of us shopping; she said that Fred needed more muggle cloths, which he did, and that I needed more flattering cloths that would hid my bump longer.

"No you're not 'fine'" he stated as he put both his hands on either side of me; trapping me like his body was a cage. "I'm sorry I'm so frustrating."

My gaze went back to his eyes. "It's not you, it's my mum. I think she's trying to undermine you, make you look like a stupid idiot." He chuckled and this truly worried me.

"A parabola is a conic section, created from the intersection of a right circular conical surface and a plane parallel to a generating straight line of that surface." He said with an expression I had never seen before on his face, it was serious. My mouth nearly dropped large enough to dislocate my jaw and my eyes grew twice as large.

"But I didn't…" he shooshed me with one finger before putting his lips to my ear.

"Oh yeah," He said a bit too sexually. "I'm full of surprises; I'll do just fine… I do know a thing or two." I swallowed, _could this be happening, Fred Weasley=smart? _It was a very good question. I intended to find out.

He was grinning from ear to ear. "Idiot" I said quickly before thrusting my fingers into his hair and pulling him down to kiss me. It was fierce; I planned on taking my frustrations out on him. And I had a feeling he could tell. But he reacted to it all the same; he moved one of his hands to my hip and slowly started to pull up my shirt as I wrapped one of my legs around his waist. I rolled him over so that I was on top; straddling him. He lifted my shirt over my head and I pinned his wrists above his head with my hands. Next I started to kiss his neck; he just laid there and let me continue to do what I was doing. My hands trailed down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. My lips started at his navel and I kissed my way back up to his lips, the whole time he was completely still.

There was a creak of the door, and my sister could be heard coughing. I sat back to look at her. She was smirking and not a good one either. "I see that the fact that mum and dad being down the hall hasn't stopped you two." She said. "Bye!" and she nearly skipped off, barley closing the door behind her.

"She scares me" Fred said, sitting up.

"And with good reason" we smiled at each other. "Big day tomorrow, we should get some sleep."


End file.
